Southern Territories
See also:Orléans and Vasser Throughout the latter half of the third millenium, Lourenne maintained a colonial presence in central Dovani. In the summer of 2464, Lourenne established a small colonial presence on the west coast south of Haboves, dubbing the settlement simply the "West Coast." Approximately 300,000 Lourennian citizens moved to the West Coast, a fertile region that owes the recent population influx to the aforementioned "Colonization of the South" law, which granted free acreage to Lourennian citizens. Lourennian troops have patrolled a larger region to the east of the West Coast since 2464. Over 15,000 troops are stationed across what is now called Orléans, formerly the "West Coast," which originally spanned from the northern border of Talmoria to the south of Lourenne, and from the west to a point in the mountains halfway along Lourenne's southern border. The large penninsula to the southwest and the eastern region between Sekowo and Talmoria were also claimed by Lourenne's government, but were not occupied until September of 2475, when President Stefan Tepeu deployed the Presidential Guard to solidify the Lourennian claim. That area is now called Vasser. Reasons cited for the land's colonization include a fear that other Dovanian nations will colonize the area first, as well as a desire to improve Lourenne's economy with an expanded base of production. The majority of Orléans settlers are farmers, although Eastern Zotz Manufacturing, an international, Lourenne-based corporation, has established several new factories there. Vasser remains less developed since the dense jungles and inhospitable mountains make farmwork and other industry difficult. Both Orléans and Vasser, named after the royal family, are the property of the Monarchy as outlined in the Colonial Administration Act, 2790. Under the Colonial Administration Act, 2790, the territories were administered, at the request of the Monarch, by the government of Lourenne. In 2845, the Monarch was deposed in the disgraceful coup d'état by the republicans, the administration of the Southern Territories technically reverted back to the Imperial House. As the House of Orléans-Vasser (Lourenne) was not able to physically take over the administration of the Southern Territories, the deposed Emperor François Ier charged loyal and pro-monarchy Colonial and Provincial officials in the Southern Territories and the newly-formed Armée de la Vendée to administer and defend Orléans and Vasser until the House of Orléans-Vasser returns to the Throne of Lourenne. In the year 2920 the former colonies of Lourenne were sold to the Federation of Zardugal in the Pact of Comity Between the Government of Lourenne and Zardic Federation In the year 2968 the government of Lourenne attempted to re-assert their control over their former colonies by establishing a treaty which received no international recognition and at the time Zardic Troops were in the Federated State of Trosk holding defensive positions in an effort to ensure the war in Sekowo did not spill over into Zardic Federated States. The parties responsible for the hollow claim later left Lourenne further signaling the intents of the former monarch as an ornamental gesture to the citizens of Lourenne. In August 3069, HM Queen Isabelle II of the Empire of Lourenne, decided to re-assert her claim to Orleans and Vasser, having the Chancelier of the Empire name a Directory over the territories and ordering the military's loyalty in the territories return to Lourenne since the Federation of Zardugal's claim was hereby dissolved, since the territories are personal domains of her throne, not the state which gave them to Zardugal in the first instance. The Federation of Zardugal refused to acknowledge the claims and to the present the lands sold to the Zardic Federation remain under the sovereign control of the Zardic Federation. Category:History of Lourenne